Nine
by gray03
Summary: Nine brushes with death.
1. The Painted Man

Title: Nine

Author: Karolyn Gray

Fandom: Haven

Summary: Nine brushes with death.

Main characters: Nathan Wuornos, Duke Crocker

Other characters: Garland Wuornos, Audrey Parker, Lucy Ripley

Rating: T+ (varies from K to T+ from chapter to chapter)

Disclaimer: Haven, characters, and related indicia is owned and copyrighted by E1 Entertainment, Syfy, NBC Universal, and Stephen King and all related parties. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a work of fan based fiction and is not endorsed or affiliated in any way, shape, or form to the owners and/or copyright holders.

**The Painted Man**

_by Karolyn Gray_

Nathan doesn't remember the first time he nearly died. Instead it comes to him in nightmares that leave him breathless and terrified for years after and only fading to some distant, vague shadow in his mind by the time his childhood affliction comes and goes.

In his nightmare he and his mom are playing silly little games, laughing and smiling, when the Painted Man comes, black with rage. His mom's laughter turns to screams and she shrieks at him to run, hide in the dark so the Painted Man won't find him. He runs, hides, but always no matter how quiet he is or how dark a place he hides, the Painted Man finds him and drags him out into the cold night over muddy ground splashed with red. Sometimes he cries for his mom or dad or anyone help him, breath frosty in the night.

Usually that's were the nightmare ends because he's woken in terror but sometime it goes a little longer. Those times the Painted Man slaps him or punches him or simply ignores him because a few steps later there is an old ramshackle shed he vaguely remembers from their first home. He never liked the old shed with its cracked and peeling white paint and blue trim, but he doesn't remember why. The Painted Man opens the door and tosses him in, sometimes with an extra kick, and always the warning to be quiet or else. The door is then slammed shut and Nathan finds himself freezing in complete blackness, alone and terrified.

This night the longer version of his nightmare doesn't end with the door slammed shut and he shivering in terror in the dark. Instead he has a knife in his hand, the one his mom uses in the kitchen and he is never to touch. He cuts the Painted Man and there is red on the monster's arm and blackness in his eyes. He roars and hits Nathan, who feels like his teeth are shaking and his vision blurs. He blinks and sees more red covering him and splashed on the ground with the Painted Man laughing, promising Nathan he would get more as he slams the door shut.

And Nathan is left sitting, curling into himself, shivering in the night once more as he begins to cry.

Tonight Nathan woke to his mom's gentle shakes and soothing voice and instantly he is in her arms crying. He's trembling so hard she passes him to his father who reassures him in a sleep gravelly voice that all is well, that he'll protect Nathan from the monsters. It takes time for Nathan to calm but he finally does, feeling safe and loved in his parent's arms, the nightmare fading with each minute.

When his dad asks him what his bad dream is about, he doesn't want to answer. He's six years old and he not a baby anymore. He wants to be big and strong and confident like his dad, not a little boy crying over a dumb dream. His dad coaxes him a little and he finally tells his parents it was the Painted Man dream again adding how it was different this time.

Nathan doesn't see his parents exchange worried, knowing looks even as they once again reassure him that all is well. He doesn't even care that he's not being a big boy when his parents tell him he's sleeping with them for the rest of the night. He happily snuggles down between them as they watch over him in his slumber.

Nathan didn't know that some of his nightmare was real. He didn't remember the abuse of Max Hansen, of being locked in the old shed by Max when he cried, of being shaken or beaten or left hungry, or of his mother suffering worse abuse to protect her son from even more cruelty at the hands of his own father.

For Garland Wuornos, one of his greatest fears was Nathan, his little Nate, would remember that terrible day he and his partner had found the four year old boy in the shed. He worried Nate would remember Max beating his mother or the beating the little boy took before being locked in the shed for three days and two night. He worried Nate would remember being so hungry by the time the cops had found him he had been eating dirt. He worried Nate would remember that the week he spent in the hospital recovering from pneumonia was in reality the time he spent recovering from his near death exposure and injuries.

What Garland sometimes wished for his adopted son was to remember standing up to Max Hansen. Nate, little four year old Nate, had done what no other in Haven had dared and it had nearly cost the boy his life despite all of Garland's efforts to protect Nate and his mother. He wanted nothing more than to show Nate how proud he was of him and tell him it was because of Nathan he had made sure Max Hansen never hurt anyone again.


	2. Slippery Slope

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1: The Painted Man for disclaimers, notes, and ratings.

**Slippery Slope**

_by Karolyn Gray_

It is cold, bitterly cold, but Nate Wuornos doesn't care. School has been cancelled because of the snow and he and dozens of other kids are out enjoying the winter weather. They know spring is coming soon so they're all making the most of it while they can: building snow forts, making the ubiquitous snowman and snow angels, snowball fights, and sledding. His mom almost didn't let him go out to play with the other kids, even with his best whining tone. Fortunately, Duke showed up and told her the McShaws and some of the other kid's parents were going to be watching over the kids. It was enough to get her to relent.

So now Nate was on the hill with the others, laughing and playing and joking around while they waited their turns to go down the hill. It wasn't really the safest place to be sledding given the icy road at the bottom of the hill, but the adults seemed satisfied as they clustered together midway down the hill talking and sipping their coffees. At the bottom of the hill, Nate could see some of the older teenagers acting as lookouts, signaling when the road was clear for the next batch of sledders.

Most of the kids never reached the road, not even close, but some of the older kids kept trying. Nate didn't really care about reaching the road or not, he just liked the feel of the snow and wind as he slid down the hill. But then, he had been the only one to come even close to reaching the road amongst his friends and classmates.

"Hey Nate, betcha I can beat you down this time," Duke challenged him, like he did every time.

Nate just laughed. They'd raced their sleds down the hill three times this morning and Duke had lost miserably each time.

"You couldn't beat a snail, Duke," Jeff McShaw teased, earning laughter from the other kids.

"Shut up!" Duke pouted.

"Well I don't want to race Nate again." One of the girls, Carla Rose, said with a pout. "He and Bill always win."

"Well, we don't have to race," Nate said.

"You're just saying that 'cause you always win," Carla whined.

"I know. I dare you to sled with the high school kids," Duke crowed.

"I don't know. That's a really long way," Nate said hesitantly. The high school kids were pretty adamant in keeping the younger kids away from their spot higher up on the hill.

"Chicken," Duke taunted. "C'mon, Nate, I double dare you!"

"Fine, but I double dog dare you to do it too!" Nate fired back with a grin, seeing apprehension cross Duke's face. For a moment, Nate was sure Duke was going to back off but then Jeff McShaw just had to pipe in.

"Yeah, c'mon Duke. You're not a scaredy cat are you?"

"I ain't scared," Duke denied vehemently, grabbing his sled and starting up the hill. "C'mon Nate."

Nate stomped up the hill determinedly beside Duke, glancing back once to find the McShaw brothers and a couple of other boys trailing behind. He was surprised when the teens just looked them over once and then ignored their little group. Most of the time the teenagers would chase them off.

Once at the top, Nate placed his sled and looked down the hill. Beside him he heard Duke drop his sled on the icy ground. Nate actually gulped at the sight. It sure looked a lot steeper up here than down where most of the other kids still stood, waving their hands and cheering him and Duke on.

"You sure you two can handle this?"

Nate jumped and turned to find James Garrick next to him. James had helped out with Nate's t-ball team last summer and had become Nate's favorite coach. He hoped he'd coach their little league team this summer despite what his mom said about James probably being too busy this year.

When Duke didn't answer right away as he usually did, Nate glanced over to see the other boy looking wide eyed down the hill and a little pale.

"Sure, James. We can handle it." Nate hoped he sounded more confident than he felt. He guessed he did as James just grinned and waved down to the teens at the bottom holding up some orange pennants.

"Okay, when you see them drop the orange flags you can go. Not before then. Got it?" James asked firmly.

Nate simply nodded, already knowing the flag rule the parents had insisted on, and got ready. James gave a quick "Good luck" and was gone.

Nate got ready, waiting eagerly for the flags to come down. But after a couple of minutes he started to get annoyed at the delay despite the obvious reason of the cars on the road way beyond. While Duke didn't say anything he could tell by his fidgeting he too was getting annoyed at the wait. It didn't help that Bill and Jeff were mocking them the whole time for being scared or chicken until Duke told them to shut up. Then they just whined about being bored. Nate just wished they'd shut up or go away but they weren't his friends so he kept quiet.

"Hey, I think we might get to go," Duke noted, pointing down the hill. Sure enough it looked like the teens down there were signaling to be ready.

"I'm so gonna beat you, Nate," Duke said with a grin.

"Yeah, ri-…"

Nate never finished his retort as he felt himself shoved down the hill, Duke crying out in surprised anger. Nate saw James try to grab his sled but he missed by inches as he caromed down the slope. He could hear the McShaw's laughing over his own shriek of terror but he was too scared to think about anything but the teens waving their flags frantically at the bottom.

Near the bottom he had stopped screaming, getting more excited as he got closer to the road. He was going to do it. He just knew it.

One of the kids with the flag was suddenly shouting. Nathan couldn't understand him, but was instantly afraid as he started waving his flag wildly at the oncoming snow plow. Nathan tried to slow the sled as best he could but quickly zipped past the scared looking teenager and straight for the icy road and the fast approaching snow plow.

Nate wasn't sure what happened next. All he knew was he had intended to fall out of the sled in hopes of stopping before he reached the road. He had screwed his eyes shut knowing it might hurt but instead of hitting the snowy ground as he expected, it felt like he collided in to a person. They tumbled for a bit and in the background he could hear the plow's horn and kids screaming.

When he opened his eyes he found himself wrapped in the arms of a decidedly angry looking blond haired woman who was watching the plow continue on down the road as if nothing had happened.

"Whoa," he whispered, earning a look from the woman before she started to chuckle.

"Whoa, indeed," she said.

"Um, sorry I ran into you." Nate murmured, not really sure what to say. He wasn't expecting the small laugh she gave as she kneeled and then helped him up, wiping off snow, mud and slush from his clothes. His mom wasn't going to be happy about him getting so dirty.

"Entirely my fault," she assured him with a twinkle in her eyes that made him laugh and blush. "Good thing I was here, though."

Nate looked at the road less than five feet away from them, his sled somehow miraculously intact on the other side of the road. "Thank you for catching me."

"You know, you might want to find a safer place to sled. The hill over there looks pretty good." She pointed to one nearby as Nate merely nodded.

"Yeah, I think I will." Nate wanted to say more but Mrs. McShaw started fussing over him making sure hadn't gotten seriously hurt. He caught the blond woman's eye as she talked with Mr. McShaw. She did smile in response when he rolled his eyes at Mrs. McShaw's mothering. He really just wanted to get the blond woman's name so he could thank her properly, but he never got the chance with all the kids clustering around asking him about his near accident.

He never did get her name. He thought he heard the woman's name was Lucy when the McShaw's dropped him off at home and told his mom what happened but couldn't be sure. His mom had instantly made him take a hot bath and otherwise kept him under close eye the rest of the day and evening. She didn't let him go out the next day, another snow day from school, but he didn't mind much since Duke, Joe, and a couple of others kids from the neighborhood came over. Apparently the parents had decided to not allow any more sledding until a safer location was found.

Three days later Nathan was on the hill the blond woman had pointed. He crashed into a tree. He felt fine and went back up to brag and go again. He never did forget the looks on the other kids' faces or Mrs. McShaw's near hysteria at the sight of blood and bone poking through his jacket sleeve.


	3. A Turn Through the Woods

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1: The Painted Man for disclaimers, notes, and ratings.

Additional author's notes are included at the end of the story.

**A Turn Through the Woods**

_by Karolyn Gray_

"Nate! Nate! Come back!"

He doesn't listen to Duke Crocker's shouts, knowing it's a trick. A trick just like the one a few weeks back where the boys had put tacks into his back and made the girl he liked scream and scream and scream.

"Nate, come on." Nathan shook his head at Duke's wheedling tone.

He knew they were just trying to draw him out of King's Wood, a heavily wooded area near the seaside cliffs all of the children have been warned to stay away from. It was said terrible things happened here and so no one walked there. That was why Nathan went there all the time. None dared follow him.

"Nate, I'm sorry. Just come back. I promise we won't do anything."

Nathan wants to sneer but there is a hint of desperation and genuine fear in Duke's voice that stop him from doing so. He considers revealing his hiding place but decides against it. He's been in these woods enough times. Nathan fears the humiliations and taunts of Duke and his bullying friends more than the strange things he's seen in the woods.

After a few more minutes of Duke's pleas for Nathan to come out, Nathan listens as the boys start arguing amongst themselves, the McShaw brothers voices the loudest as they argue whether to stay (like Bill wants) or go (Jeff's preference). All of them are scared that they'll get into trouble for being near the woods and Duke sounds surprisingly genuine when he says they should make sure nothing has happened to Nate. Their argument doesn't last long and Nathan can tell by their fading voices they are leaving.

Nathan shrugs and sighs to himself as he crawls out from his spot in the hollowed out log, carefully double checking to make sure none of them stayed behind. He smiles when he sees he is alone and starts trotting through the woods on the small little trail only he can see. It's a map he's made in his mind with his many trips through the woods that lets him move with ease and without fear of getting cut, bruised or tripping himself. His first few trips had resulted in bruises and scratches he hid from his parents so they wouldn't lecture him about being careful with his condition.

The sun is bright but muted by the tall trees and the mixed scent of loamy earth and salty air from the nearby sea is invigorating as he nimbly runs through the woods, easily avoiding twigs and roots and fallen branches in his journey home. He's been here so many times before he feels safe.

Well, safer, considering what he's seen in the woods.

There are the reeds near the seaside cliff that whisper warnings when a storm is coming in. Then there is the tree with four shadows that fall on the compass points no matter the time of day. But the oddities of the woods are not solely the flora. For example, there is the not-quite-wolf-man thing he sometimes sees patrolling the edge of the woods and cliff in the early evening. And, of course, Salia.

Salia, the strange Native American girl in the blue dress who sometimes follows him, asking him questions and inviting him to play with her. He never answers back and certainly _never_ stops to play. He's too shy and nervous to look at her for more than a moment but he thinks she's pretty with her long, straight black hair, dark eyes, and wide smile. He's never seen her anywhere else in town. He's never seen her go past Mr. Cramer's fence, the same fence he hops over when he leaves the wooded area on his way home.

He's mildly surprised to not see her waiting for him by the fallen log that marks the halfway point of his trail, as she had many times before, but dismisses it. Salia isn't always there when he comes through, just most of the time. He stops for a moment to catch his breath, extra tired from having to avoid Duke and his friends, and rubs his fingers over the symbols carved into the wood. He feels a twinge of disappointment at the lack of sensation even as he wonders if the symbols mean something. He's spent hours studying them but never asked anyone about them. They were secret, something only he knew about, and for some reason he didn't want anyone knowing about them, especially the way everyone acted with the Troubles going on.

He runs his fingers over the symbols in the old dead wood and pulls them away at the scent of sap. He's never seen any dead wood do that before but just shrugs it off as he inspects the liquid on his finger tips. He can't feel it, of course, but it looks like it's tacky so he wipes his fingers on his pants to get it off.

Rested, he starts jogging again at a slower pace feeling unaccountably happy. He nearly stumbles to a halt as he rounds a tree to find Mr. Cramer and Salia walking through the woods, the little girl clutching the old man's hand, tugging him along and giggling the whole time.

Mr. Cramer sees Nathan and smiles warmly, which puts Nathan on edge. The old man is nicer to him than most people since he got sick, but Nathan always feels like Mr. Cramer doesn't like him much. Mr. Cramer never yells at him, even when he has a right to, but is always frowning in disapproval.

"Why hello, Nate. How're you today?" The old man grins in a way that makes the hairs on Nathan's neck stand up as Mr. Cramer gestures to Salia. "Have you met my granddaughter, Sally? We're going to go play a game."

"I though you had a grandson named Tom?" Nathan blurted out, cringing as Salia started to giggle.

"Come with us, Nathan! We're going to play a game. I think you'd be good at it." Salia eyes focus on him, cold, calculating. Though she continues to smile and laugh, Nathan saw something there that scared him and brought to mind the time he had found a rotted dead bird on a camping trip with his dad.

She reached out a hand to him and he jerked back and sidled around them.

"Don't you want to play a game, Nathan? We could play forever if you wanted. You'd be the best at it." Salia grinned and leaned forward conspiratorially. "We could even teach those boys that chase you. They'd never bother you again. They'd never bother anyone again. Wouldn't you like that?"

Nathan just shook his head, turned and ran as fast as he could, Salia's laughter seeming to echo all around him. He kept running and running, something telling him not to look back, never look back.

He shrieked when strong arms grabbed him from the side as he ran past a tree and started kicking and squirming with all him might. He stopped as he hit a sensitive spot and earned some cursing from the all too familiar voice of his father.

"Nathan Thaddeus Wuornos!"

He instantly went limp with relief and hugged his father, ignoring the bemused expressions of his dad's partner, Bob Markham, and a blond haired woman who seemed vaguely familiar.

"Nate, what are you doing out here?"

Nathan didn't let go of his father for a long moment despite the slightly muffled question, feeling relieved. When asked a second time he stepped back feeling suddenly uncertain at the tense tone in his father's voice. He didn't sound mad or concerned, more…scared, something he didn't associate often with his dad.

Nate swallowed, hedging his answer as he decided what to say. "I was—I was coming home from school."

"You're not supposed to be in these woods. How many times have I warned you, it's not safe here." His father stared at him intently, obviously trying to decide whether to be worried or angry at his son.

Nathan nodded worriedly. He couldn't decide if telling his dad about Mr. Cramer was important or not. He had never been scared of Salia before but today she scared him in a way he couldn't describe. "I know. I'm sorry. But…"

His dad sighed and shook his head. "Get on home. We'll talk about this later, okay?"

Something in Nathan told him he had to tell his father about Mr. Cramer and Salia. "But…"

"Home. Now." His father's voice brooks no tolerance as he pointed vaguely in the direction of their house.

"Will you check on Mr. Cramer? He was acting weird." Nathan looked down in shame, feeling somewhat foolish over his fear. "I got scared and ran because Salia was with him."

"Salia?" The blonde woman asked suddenly leaning down towards Nathan. "This Salia, she's a girl, little older than you, black hair and blue dress."

Nathan merely nodded, silenced by the intensity on the woman's face, and stepped closer to father for reassurance. He was surprised when he found his father tilting his head up so as to look Nathan in the eyes. He didn't think he'd ever seen his father really afraid before this moment.

"Nate, this is important. Did you see where they went?"

"No, I ran," Nathan replied. He pointed back the direction he had come from. "But she might be going to the fallen log, the one with the symbols on it."

He watched as relief drained much of the fear from his father's face as he nodded. His dad smiled weakly at him. "I know the spot. We'll check on Mr. Cramer. You go on home."

Nathan didn't ask any questions and just fled, more than happy to spend the rest of the afternoon and evening with his mom. He wasn't even worried about his punishment for being in the woods. He just worried his dad and Mr. Cramer would be okay.

Nathan was in bed when he heard his father come in. He pretended to be asleep as he listened to his father open the door to his room and then came and sat on the bed even as he assured his mom in whispered tones that he was fine and asked her to heat up dinner for him. He sounded tired to Nathan.

When his father's foot steps started receding Nathan decided to speak up.

"Dad?"

Even in the dim light Nathan could see his dad looked worn out and tired. There was a faint smudge of dirt on his cheek that matched patches of dirt on his uniform shirt.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to sleeping?" His dad admonished with a smile.

"I know," Nathan replied. "Did you find Mr. Cramer? Is he ok?"

"Yes, we found him."

Even without his father's pause, Nathan could see the look on his face well enough. Mr. Cramer wasn't coming back.

"I'm sorry, Nathan."

Nathan swallowed past the lump in his throat and sick feeling in his stomach. His dad came back and sat beside him on the bed.

"Salia. She did something bad, didn't she?" Nathan asked quietly.

"Yes, she did. But she's gone…back where she belongs."

Nathan nodded. He briefly thought of the other strange things he'd seen in King's Wood but decided not to mention them. He had no intention of ever going back there again anyway. "I'm sorry I went through the woods. I won't do it again. I promise."

His dad smiled at that and urged him back under the covers. "I know. Now you get back to sleep before your mom finds out you're still up."

Nathan felt a little childish but couldn't help ask. "Can I have the nightlight on?"

He dad patted his hand and ruffled his hair with a smile. For a moment Nathan did something he hadn't done in over a year. He wished he could feel his dad's touch, even if only for a moment. "Sure, kiddo."

Nathan dreamt all night of Salia and the woods, terrible dreams, but didn't say anything to his mom at breakfast or his dad when he dropped him off at school. He was surprised when Duke and his buddies showed up eagerly asking if the rumors were true that the woods were made up of corpses and other equally gruesome stories. Nathan decided their questions were better than being bullied.

When Nathan found Duke waiting for him after school asking if he can go with him into the woods Nathan almost feels sorry he can not. Duke looked greatly disappointed when Nathan told him he had to wait for his mom to get him. Nathan does tell the other boy about Salia, embellishing parts of the story in a way that makes Duke's eyes get wide and his face pale a little. Afterwards, Duke announces he's never going into King's Wood.

Nathan figures his lies are kinder than reality and safer than the truth.

**Author's note on the original story: **

This was originally part of a now cancelled fanfic series I had planned to write called After Midnight that was a bit darker than the Haven we see on TV. In the original version it was titled "King's Wood".


	4. Sparkle

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1: The Painted Man for disclaimers, notes, and ratings.

**Sparkle**

_by Karolyn Gray_

The water sparkled in away he had never seen before; beautiful hues of color and light that danced on the surface of the lake. The soft ripples from the boat's wake and the paddling adding to the mesmerizing dance before his eyes.

He leaned over the side wanting a closer look. It was so intriguing, so many patterns and colors, he felt inexplicably drawn to the water. The splash of the others into the water from the boat didn't break his fixation. In fact the new ripples from their thrashing simply added to the panoply of color and now sound.

The sparkling water started to move away, gurgling and bubbling as it went. He wanted to join them, wanted to be a part of the watery rainbow. He heard shouting from behind him, near the lake's small boat launch, but didn't care. He just wanted to watch the water. Panicked at being left behind, he flung himself into the water, into the colors and light.

It was cold. So cold, but so beautiful. His lungs burned as he reached out to touch the light, a smile on his lips.

A hand crashed through the water above him seizing his arm and yanking him painfully out of the water. He groaned as his head painfully thunked onto the bottom of the boat. His vision now was of blue sky and a smattering of white fluffy clouds and a strange man about his dad's age with a preacher's collar unfolding a blanket.

"Are you okay, son?"

Nate nodded suddenly feeling like a fool, a 'damned fool' as his dad would say. He sat up in confusion, seeing that the unusual sparkling water was gone. He could hear the other two men in the boat peppering him with questions he was asking himself. Why had he jumped in the water? Where were the others?

"Simmer down you two," the preacher hushed the other men who went about paddling them back to shore. He turned back to Nate, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Nathan Wuornos," Nate replied, finally shaken out of his shock by the simple question. "Nate."

"Officer Wuornos' boy?" Nate was not sure what the measured look the man gave him was for and wondered if he had done something wrong. He simply nodded at the man's question, earning a small, kind smile.

"I'm Pastor Driscoll."

Nate blinked in surprise when the pastor offered his hand in greeting. He couldn't remember anyone aside from 'Uncle Bob', his dad's deceased partner, ever doing so. He shook the proffered hand, holding as firmly as he could.

"Do you think you can tell me what happened?"

Nathan frowned as he realized his memory was fuzzy.

"We saw…something and went over to look. I…think- think we fell in?" Nate shook his head in frustration, concern rising over the other kids in the boar. "We fell in! Are they okay? Did you get the others?"

"Calm down, Nathan," Driscoll's tone was surprisingly reassuring and Nate found himself settling down. "There are others checking on your friends right now. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I don't know why we fell in," Nate said forlornly. He hardly even remembered getting in the boat now.

"Well, God must be looking out for you, Nathan." Driscoll smiled at Nate's puzzled expression. "Otherwise we wouldn't have been close enough to save you."

"And the others?" Nate asked hopefully even as they now neared the docks where dozens of people were milling around as the cops and paramedics were arriving on scene.

Driscoll glanced briefly over his shoulder before giving Nate a grim expression. "I'm not going to lie to you, Nathan. It's doesn't look good. But I want you to remember something."

He waited until Nate nodded his head in response to the unasked question. Driscoll smiled slightly as he rested a hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"God works in mysterious ways and I think he chose me to be here for you."

Nate found himself frowning at that. "Why me?"

"I don't know. You've suffered, so you understand more than most the burden that God's gifts can demand upon a soul," Driscoll replied with a distracted expression. Shaking his head he smiled again as he addressed Nate directly once more. "Do you understand?"

Nate didn't and shook his head. The older man just smiled and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "You will. Now, let's get you back to Officer Wuornos. I'm sure your daddy will be relieved you're all right."

The pastor boosted him onto the docks and ushered him over to awaiting paramedics and his dad, who looked as pale and shaken as Nate now felt. Before the pastor could leave, Nate tugged on his hand and thanked Driscoll for pulling from the lake. Strangely, Pastor Driscoll merely smiled and walked away but Nate forgot about the minister a moment later as his dad engulfed him in a hug.

The Herald later said the incident was a terrible accident citing improper maintenance of the boat, the lack of flotation devices, and no proper adult supervision. While Nate never forgot the incident his memory lapses on the details were put down to traumatic stress and his sudden eagerness in attending church (when previously he had complained about going) was greeted with agreeable shrugs from his parents.


	5. Camp

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1: The Painted Man for disclaimers, notes, and ratings.

Additional author's notes are included at the end of the story. This chapter is related to the chapter "A Turn Through The Woods".

**Camp**

_by Karolyn Gray_

"_Something lurks in the woods."_

If someone had told Nathan at the beginning of summer that he and his nemesis, Duke Crocker, would become the best of friends he would have laughed until he felt like his sides were splitting. But then he and Duke had been put into a situation wherein they had naturally gravitated towards one another to endure that torture known as summer camp. More specifically, a bible study summer camp.

"_It prowls and stirs and stalks."_

Neither wanted to be there but their respective fathers, both of whom had taken to dragging the troublesome boys to the church each Sunday morning in recent months, had decided a week before school was out that they would be forced to attend Reverend Driscoll's summer camp. So as their father's commiserated over two rebellious sons, Nate and Duke eyed one another warily. After several minutes of a staring at one another in challenge matching devious grins came to their faces. With a handshake and a nod, it was done. It was them against the world that had conspired to ruin their respective summer fun.

"_It can't be found in the trees or the rocks."_

They did have fun at the camp in spite of the twice daily bible reading sessions they both found boring. They even fooled the Rev and his assistant camp counselors into thinking the pair had become perfect little angels. In reality they had wreaked havoc across the camp: short sheeting beds, bugs in the girls dorms, and a slew of other harmless, but annoying, little pranks.

"_It can't be heard in the gurgle of the brook."_

They hated the singing, cooking and arts and crafts activities. In fact, they made it a point to instigate a number of their pranks at those events. It was the principle of the thing, after all. They did like swimming, hiking, canoeing, and archery and unsurprisingly excelled at these activities. But it was the weekend camping excursions out into the woods they agreed were the best part about summer camp.

"_But if you listen, it'll whisper on the wind."_

Camping was the time for swimming in the lake, sleeping under the stars, campfires, and ghost stories. Reverend Driscoll frowned on the stories, always turning them into some parable on being good Christians, but Nate and Duke didn't mind so much. Once the Rev and the other adults nodded off Nate and Duke told the real stories the other kids always wanted to hear, the ones they marveled at sounding so real and terrifying: the Troubles.

"_Taunt you and tease you into the woods."_

He and Duke take turns telling tales, though quickly Nate finds himself telling most of the stories as Duke gets engrossed in them. Nate tells them stories from his forays into King's Wood, embellishing the imaginary adventures he had there as a boy. He feels a pang of regret now and then knowing the woods were gone, leveled so the outlook, King's Point, could be expanded for more tourism. Tonight, though, he has them all wide eyed as he tells them about the wolf-thing that stalked the woods. It's a story he's never told anyone but his dad, who once forbad him to ever speak of it again.

"_Never go alone or you won't be seen again."_

Nate and Duke are laughing as some of the kids shriek, some burying their heads into their sleeping bags, others warily watching the woods around them, shivering and looking at one another as he finishes his tale. The girl Duke was sitting next to now clung to him. He and Nate just share grins as Nate nods his head towards the woods, indicating he's going to relieve himself. He doesn't begrudge Duke some time alone with her. Amy is the only girl their age at the camp aside from Hannah, the Rev's daughter, and Nate thinks Amy is boring and a little dumb. Hannah caught his interest but the Rev made her work at the camp and she was never allowed to come on the camping trips.

"_Skin you up, chop you down, so don't cry out or you'll be found."_

He finished his business and was walking back to camp when he hears yells and someone crashing through the brush behind him. He thinks it is Pastor Jacob, one of the counselors that came on the camping trip, by the voice. Turning back with the dim light of the moon and the far off fire, he sees Jake (as he insisted the kids call him when the Rev isn't around) break through the underbrush. He screams for help even as something grabs him, something with claws, and Nate can see his clothes are shredded and bloody. The screams end with a loud crunch and Pastor Jacob goes limp, a hulking form coming forward from the dark.

"_A rustle of the brush, a snap of a twig, run for the light as fast as you can."_

It is large and dark with fur and fangs and it is so much bigger than he remembers. It's bloodstained and smelling foul. Nathan is frozen in fear at the sight of it, a creature he thought he'd made up during those lonely few years of the Troubles and his time in King's Wood. Its golden eyes watch him and he can see intelligence there, mixed in with the predator slowly moving towards him, nose sniffing. He's certain it is going to attack when the noise and beams of flashlights from the camp make it snarl as if in frustration and flee back the way it came.

"_So something lurks in the woods."_

The rest is a blur to Nate. He remembers the Rev quickly pulling him away from the gory scene he's fixated on, the questions he didn't answer no matter who asked (Duke, the Rev, the cops, his dad), and the trip to the hospital because everyone is certain he's in shock. (He is, but not for the reasons they think.) The police eventually say it was a rabid bear attack and he goes along with the explanation. Nobody would believe him anyway. And it was kind of a cool story to tell the summer people, though he lets Duke tell the tale as he always feels a little sick at the thought of Pastor Jake's mutilated remains.

"_And it's coming to get you."_

The rest of camp is cancelled and he finds himself hanging out with Duke and the McShaw brothers for the rest of the summer. The other boys aren't sure what to make of Duke and Nate's friendship at first but after hearing about the beat attack Nate is suddenly one of the gang even if most times it is only he and Duke that hang out around town. They spend the rest of the summer avoiding Hannah and Amy mooning over them as they leave church with their respective dads every Sunday morning. Most days they make fun of the summer people and get into their fair share of trouble, and go to movies, barbecues, fireworks, swimming, and exploring Haven's beaches.

"_Always remember to tell this tale true."_

On the last day of summer before they start High School, as Nate rides his bike past Duke and his friends, he tells Duke he's heading to King's Point. He doesn't look back but can hear some of Duke's friends protest his decision to follow Nate. He ignores Duke's questions the entire ride to King's Point. Once there he just scans the small strip of trees that are all that remain of the forest Nate remembered. After a moment he moves into the woods, Duke wanting to know why they are there. Nate actually grins at that to cover the unnerving pull he feels of this place as he answers over his shoulder.

"_Because there is still something in the woods."_

**Author's note: **

This was originally part of a now cancelled fanfic series I had planned to write called After Midnight that was a bit darker than the Haven we see on TV. Originally titled "The Timber Wolf", this was a follow-up to "King's Wood". In the original story Nate leads Duke to the wolf-thing waiting for them in the woods.


	6. Shards

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1: The Painted Man for disclaimers, notes, and ratings.

**Shards**

_by Karolyn Gray_

The shattered glass glitters like diamonds on the black asphalt, mirroring the starry night sky above. It might have been mistaken for beautiful if not for the flickering colors of amber from the light of the growing fire or the spatter of liquid that he can almost convince himself is simply oil or rust or something other than what he knows it really is.

He just stares at the scene in shock, two cars mangled together, and he knows without a doubt there were no survivors still in the burning remains. He desperately wants believe the people could survive, but the smell of burning gas and oil and flesh burn its way into his nostrils and lungs. Instead, he hopes the people died on impact so as not to suffer.

Over the roar of the flames he hears what sounds like a moan of pain. It's enough to get him moving and searching the tall grasses alongside the road, using the glow from his truck's dim headlights and the fire to see by. A bloody arm clawing at the side of the road has him running and a moment pulling the person from the brush. He christens the survivor as the luckiest son of a bitch in Maine even as he reassures him everything is going to be okay and yells for one of the onlookers to call for an ambulance.

He struggles with the other man, being near the same height and weight as far as Duke can tell, but finally gets him into the light. It takes him a full thirty seconds to recognize the bloody and bruised face staring back at him, blue eyes glassy and unfocused. It takes him another thirty seconds to wonder how Nathan Wuornos ended up thirty feet away from car he had been in.

"Cindy."

Duke barely recognizes the word and hopes he heard Nate right but uses it as a way to try to get him to stay awake. At least he had always heard it was best to not let people with head injuries go to sleep. "Who?"

"She was here," Nathan vaguely waved one arm weakly around them. Before Duke could even say anything Nate's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Didn't say something to her, did you?"

Duke tried on a fake smile, wondering if it looked as much like a grimace as it felt. He remembered Cindy Westmoore was some girl Nathan had been dating for the last month. A summer person from Vermont or Massachusetts or some such place whose parents had wanted to get away from it all and chose Haven, Maine.

"Nah, she's uh…she went to get some drinks. Remember?"

He saw Nathan's brow crinkle in concentration before nodding in uncertain agreement. "Oh, right. I'm kinda thirsty."

Duke kept talking to Nathan, keeping him alternately distracted from his dead girlfriend (others had searched the surrounding area and found no one else) and keeping him focused enough to stay awake until the paramedics arrived. It was only minutes until help arrived but it may as well as been hours as far as Duke was concerned, too many minutes staving off Nathan Wuornos' increasingly incoherent concern over his missing companion.

Hours later and Duke is still there at accident scene, answering questions with what few answers he is able to provide. The cops ignore him mostly even as he listens to them figure out what happened. They found three dead (two males, one female) in one car. Only one (a female) in another, the car Nathan had been miraculously thrown from. They also seemed pretty sure the trio had gotten drunk up at King's Point and crossed into oncoming traffic when they hit Cindy's car head on. A preventable tragedy they say.

For some reason it just pisses Duke off and in his anger he uncharitably hopes the bastards suffered before they died. He needs to leave before he says or does something stupid. A couple of officers give only the barest of protests as he hops in his trucks and speeds away. He's actually surprised no one follows him. He's not sure if he's glad about that.

He doesn't go home or to any of his usual haunts when he needs to get away from everything that is Haven. Instead he finds himself at the hospital quietly slipping into an uncomfortable plastic chair beside Nathan's father. The older man looks like he's aged a decade in just a few hours as he nods with an inscrutable expression at Duke.

And they both wait in silence for Nathan Wuornos to wake up.


	7. To Serve

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1: The Painted Man for disclaimers, notes, and ratings.

**To Serve**

_by Karolyn Gray_

He slowly dialed the familiar number, debating with himself whether this was the right thing to do even as he did. He was at his wit's end and could think of no one or nowhere else to go. He was certain he'd burned this bridge when he left home and he could do was hope and pray and even beg (if need be) that someone would pick up on the other end.

_He should have seen it coming. All the clues were right in front of him and he'd missed it. He had been too caught up in his school work, too caught up in partying, and too caught up in just trying to forget about everything that made him who he _was_ and trying to be like just everyone _else_._

He squeezed his eyes shut as he listened to the dial tone trying to block out the noise around him. He forced himself to breathe slowly, not because of the pain that shot through him with every breath, but because the jumble of emotions washing over him. He feared if he didn't force himself to calm down he'd either end up hyperventilating in panic or screaming in outrage. Neither sounded appealing.

_He was alone walking, stumbling if he was honest, back to his dorm room happily buzzed from one too many beers at the frat party when he heard the muffled cry. If it had happened a month or two ago he probably would have just brushed it off as drunk coeds using the landscaping to hide their sexual encounters. It was a common enough event after all. Except that recently there had been a string of brutal attacks and rapes on campus. It was _probably_ nothing but he decided to search the area he heard the cry from any way._

_The scent of blood hit him well before he reached the nightmarish scene._

After the ninth ring, he was about to hang up, feeling a sick desperation rising within him.

"Chief Wuornos, Haven PD."

Words were forgotten in the surprising rush of relief that washed over him. He squeezed his eyes shut harder at the prick of moisture he felt there.

"Hello?" The Chief started to sound annoyed now, which brought a strangled half choked laugh from him.

"Who is this?"

"D-Dad. It's Nathan."

_Even in the dim light he could see the blood spattered everywhere. But it was the girls mangled body that froze him in his tracks, deep gashes marring alabaster skin, and dead eyes seeming to stare at him._

_The sound of snapping twigs made him jump and whirl to find his roommate, Gabriel Wehler, standing nearby dressed in sweats against the chill evening, hands tucked into the hoodie's pockets. Nathan noticed the mud and stains on his clothes._

"_Oh my god!"_

"_I just found her like this," Nathan said gesturing to the scene before them. "I thought I heard something."_

"_So did I," Gabe claimed. "I tripped coming down the running trail to get here. Obviously not in time."_

_Nathan nodded back towards the dorm. "I'll get campus security and call the cops. Will you stay here?"_

_Gabe nodded and waved Nathan on. "Sure, Nate. Damned shame though. Maybe people will listen to us next time, huh?"_

"Nathan?" The Chief sounded confused and to Nathan's tired mind, even a little concerned.

"I'm sorry I'm calling so late. I- I just…," Nathan took a shuddering breath. "I was wondering if I could…could I come home for a few days?"

Nathan actually sniffled at little at the silence that greeted his question but pushed aside the tears that wanted to fall. He had only been back to Haven once for a period of three days last winter and even then only spent a few hours with his dad at the police station after they argued once more about his leaving Haven with Duke Crocker without telling anyone.

"I know I don't have any right to ask with the way I left…but I… Dad…," Nathan swallowed down a gasp feeling himself start to ramble and unable to stop himself. "It was there all the time….right in front of me…didn't see. I didn't…"

"Nathan, listen to me," his father spoke in away that was both gruff and reassuring. And for a moment Nathan was both reassured and amazed anyone, let alone his father, could do that. "You listening?"

"Yes, sir," Nathan replied softly.

"You get your things and you come on back home. You can tell me what happened when you get here," his dad ordered. "We'll figure it out, okay?"

"How do you know…?"

"You're my son," his dad interrupted. "And you're always welcome to come home."

_Nathan stopped in his tracks at that._

_Gabe had made it clear he disapproved of the partying and sexual conduct of many of his fellow students, even making some rather cruel remarks about the first rape victim, but he was also the first to assist Nathan in trying to get campus security and the students to be more cautious and aware of the danger._

"_What did you say?" Nathan asked, suddenly furious at his roommates attiude. He calmed at seeing the serene look on Gabe's face, not an expression one would expect on someone who'd just found a murder victim._

"_We warned them, Nathan," Gabe said gesturing to the body; bring forth a bloody knife from his sleeves as he did so. "We warned them to be godly or they would suffer for their sins."_

"_You did this?" Nathan asked in shock._

"_Of course," Gabe smiled. "We are God's messenger, you and I. We warned them and they defied God! They had to be punished."_

_Nathan just shook his head in horror and backed away. "You need help, Gabe. I'm calling campus security and the cops."_

"_No!" Gabe shrieked in outrage. "Don't let them corrupt you, Nathan. I spared you because you are special, you pure of spirit like me. You belong with the angels, Nathan, just like me!"_

_Nathan just shook his head and backed away further. "You're no angel, Gabe. And there's nothing holy about this."_

_Gabe screamed and charged. There was a flash of light on the blade._

Nathan was grateful when the Chief simple opened the door to his, their, home and silently gestured for him to put his things in his old room. Just as quietly he offered Nathan a beer when he came back down and sat on the couch beside his old man. Nathan could tell his dad had noted the bandage on his arm. Nathan was pretty sure he already figured out the stab wound to his son's chest by the way Nathan carried himself.

Nathan was just grateful he let both go without comment.

Hours later, after the bottles were long since empty and still no words had been spoken, Nathan shifted to face his father.

"I killed someone. He was…hurting people, killing them. I didn't…I didn't mean to."

"I know," his Dad replied softly. At Nathan's shocked look he sat back on the couch with heavy sigh. "I was called by the police a few hours after you called. I'm sorry you had to go through that, son."

"I might be facing charges," Nathan said quietly looking down.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that," The Chief assured him.

"Maybe I do deserve to worry. He was my roommate and I didn't see him for what he was!" Nathan protested.

"You're not a cop, Nate."

Nathan sighed heavily, scrubbing his hands across his face, frustrated and overwhelmed by the situation. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, you can stay here as long as need to figure it out. And I'll help you. You know, if you want some advice."

And while his father's words were stilted and sounded uncomfortable at that moment Nathan loved his father more than he could say. "Yeah, yeah I do."

_Nathan blinked. _

_Gabe lay on the ground gasping with blood frothing at the mouth and blood pooling under him from the knife in his chest. The other man chest shuddered a few more breathes before he stopped, eyes fixed on the night sky above them._

_He didn't know what happened. All he remembered was focusing on the bloody knife. There was a flash of light and then Gabe dead on the ground. It took him a moment to realize the pain radiating from his side and arm._

When Nathan returned to school the next week he went to his advisor with his new major: Criminal Justice. His brief trip home had made him realize he'd been wrong about a lot of things, particularly about himself and his father. Somewhere along the way he'd lost himself and he intended to get that back even if it meant going back to the one place he thought he'd never see again: Haven, Maine. Home.


	8. Momentary Nothing

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1: The Painted Man for disclaimers, notes, and ratings.

**Momentary Nothing**

_by Karolyn Gray_

It's only for a moment, but a moment is enough, a moment of despair at losing everything again.

No one can fix him, no one can help him. No one even knows _how_ to help him. Already he sees the walls building up, girlfriends suddenly gone, friendships receding or ending all together, an indifferent father, all of it as word spread of his condition. It's like before and so much worse this time around. There's no one to turn to this time for comfort or even scorn. Either would be fine with him as it meant he was someone, that he was still part of the world.

But there is no comfort nor is there contempt. And he doesn't, he won't, he _can't _deal with being nothing.

He's drunk, exhausted, and angry at the murder case he wrapped up today that makes him think everything he does—well, all of it doesn't matter one damned bit. Maybe he doesn't matter one damned bit either.

He's tried burning himself and cutting himself. Neither had much result but to leave wounds he could not feel and blood trailing down his arms. And in a hazy moment of despair he finds himself looking in the mirror of the Shiny Scupper's dilapidated restroom, music blaring from the speakers in the main room barely covering the sounds of raucous laughter, with his service weapon firmly in his mouth.

He can't feel it, the barrel in his mouth, but he can taste and smell it. Metal, oil, primer, gun power. It's all there. He can't feel his finger on the trigger, though he somehow knows it is there. They say he can't feel anything, and yet there it is. He knows the weapon is in his hand as surely as he knows he's wearing boots on his feet. And that has to mean something, doesn't it?

The restroom door squeaking opening startles him. He quickly pulls the weapon from his mouth, ridiculously trying to look nonchalant with a pistol in his hand and blood on his arms. His pocket knife is still dripping crimson into the sink he threw the lighter into. The familiar clearing of a throat makes him sigh with resignation as he turns to find Duke Crocker looking at him.

He had heard over the past week Duke was back in town through the usual mix of rumors, informers, and casual acquaintances that shared both he and Duke's company but he hadn't checked for himself. What was the point? Like so many others, Duke had made it clear what he thought of Nathan's condition by acting as if Nathan had disappeared, that he was nothing. It made Nathan long for the taunts and teasing of childhood that had at least acknowledged his existence.

He's surprised to see Duke's eyes look him over with an impenetrable expression before he casually walks over to the other sink and starts washing his hands. Nathan uses the opportunity to holster his weapon, though a part of him thinks he should just finish what he started. Hell, it might be worth it just seeing Duke's surprised face as he blows his own brains out all over the restroom wall. Probably not.

"Should I have Jim come back here in fifteen minutes?"

Nathan just blinks at the question as Duke casually dries his hands and tosses the paper towel into the trash bin. He grins slightly as he slants his eyes over to Nathan while smoothing down part of the goatee he's trying to grow in.

"You know, so he can clean up the mess, call the coroner, that sort of thing."

"Shut up," Nathan growls which merely make Duke shrug and tease his bangs experimentally while looking in the mirror.

"Didn't think you'd take the easy way out there, Nate," Duke comments nonchalantly before he winks at his former friend. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Jenny, show her what a real man can do."

"Ain't taking the easy way out," Nathan replied. He realized as he said that it was true. The sting of Duke's words had sobered him and, more importantly, given him exactly what he needed.

"Glad to hear it." Duke gave himself one more look over in the mirror before turning to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go dump Jenny."

"Mr. Crocker."

Duke turned with an all too innocent look on his face. "Yes, Officer Wuornos?"

"I know you've been smuggling contraband items on the Cape Rouge," Nathan warned him, feeling a trickle of the old resentment from his childhood slipping back in.

"Good luck proving that, Officer Wuornos." Duke pointed at Nathan and nodded. "You might want to clean up before you come back out. Then have a beer with me at the bar."

"Thought you had to dump Jenny?"

Duke grinned. "Let me deal with that. Then we drink, argue, and you can tell me what I missed while I was away." And with that he was out the door.

Nathan doesn't know if he wants to murder Duke at this point or thank him. He supposes the two options aren't mutually exclusive.

As he washes up he decides Duke's plan is the best idea for the night. Drink. Argue. Talk. It's not like anyone else has done any of these three things since his condition came back. When he exits the restroom he sees Duke sitting at the bar, an empty seat beside him, ignoring Jenny Haskill's shrieking without the least perturbed expression. When Jenny notes Nathan's presence she pales and spins away disappearing into the crowd.

"Buddha be praised." Nathan hears Duke mutter as he slides into the spot next to him.

Without even asking, Jim, the bartender, sets a bottle of beer in front of each of them without comment. Silently they clink the bottle necks together and drink in a strange companionable silence. Perhaps it makes him pathetic, but Nathan's actually grateful to be in the company of the bane of his existence. It's better than nothing.


	9. Every Thing Passes, Except You

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1: The Painted Man for disclaimers, notes, and ratings.

**Every Thing Passes, Except You**

by Karolyn Gray

He just stared at the body in shock even as Audrey yelled at him to help her. He'd heard how people turn pasty and blue from lack of oxygen but seeing Nathan Wuornos' blue eyes stare blankly into nothing even as his head lolled to the side froze Duke on the spot.

He'd known the man was dead the minute he saw the body floating in the frigid water, face down, but he'd silently assisted Audrey in dragging him aboard the boat. Until that moment he had desperately been deluding himself from the truth that gnawed at the corners of his mind all morning.

He knew Nathan was dead. And he knew it was his fault. He was the one who had gone to Audrey with suspicions about another smuggler, a less than benign smuggler at that. Naturally she'd brought in Nathan who'd somehow managed to convince the new group that he was a crooked cop more than willing to look away from certain smugglers for a price. Duke supposed he shouldn't be surprised that they fell for the ruse given Duke's own bragging about Nathan never successfully busting him.

And now the idiot had to go and get himself killed by some two bit smugglers that were an insult to the profession. Oh, Nathan had uncovered the man's particular 'Trouble' (temporarily making people forget what they had seen) but also got caught up in an operation the Coast Guard had on going. The raid had been botched and Nathan ended up a hostage as the ship fled. As expected they'd been caught but not before throwing Nathan overboard in the night.

So now Nathan lay on his deck, blue lipped and deathly pale, bruises, scrapes, and abrasions standing out in sharp contrast on rapidly graying skin. The scent of salt water and something else hung in the air. Duke felt his stomach churn as he noted that Nathan's hands had been bound behind his back, bile rising at the back of his throat.

"Don't you lose it on me now, Duke!"

Audrey's harsh word snapped him out of his shock. "What?"

"Get your ass down here and help me," she demanded having finished removing the binding laying Nathan's body on his back.

"I better call this in." Duke thought for a moment Audrey was going to kill him. Certainly the look she gave him was probably the closest he'd ever come to believing the old phrase "if looks could kill" could actually happen. Instead she just nodded and went back to attempting CPR on her partner.

Duke ran to bridge and made the call to the coast guard. Once confirmed they were on the way, he went back down on deck. All the while he dreaded what was coming. He didn't have the heart to tell Audrey her efforts would be in vain. Drowning was ugly reality to life in a seaside town like Haven and now he had the lovely task of getting Audrey to accept that.

He wasn't surprised to still find her working on Nathan, movements precise, controlled, and smooth. She was also starting to look tired. Glancing up as she pressed down on her partner's chest, she nodded for him to come over.

"You got a defibrillator?"

"No," Duke admitted earning a frustrated sigh. "Coast Guard is on their way."

"Good. Get down here and help me."

"Aud…"

"Duke!"

"He's gone."

"Like hell!" She snarled at Duke and seemed to redouble her efforts on Nathan. He just stood there watching unable to bring himself to make her stop and accept that Nathan was gone. Hell, he could hardly bring himself to accept it staring at the man's lifeless body.

Duke isn't a particularly religious man. He certainly had his own superstitions. He was even pretty accepting of a lot of things most dismissed as supernatural nonsense. Growing up in Haven probably had a lot to do with that. Regardless, at this moment he was sending every prayer, plea, bargain, and demand he could think of to any greater power out there to somehow let a miracle occur.

He felt himself choke up as Audrey slowed and finally stopped performing CPR all together after another ten minutes. And if his eyes watered a little as he listened to Audrey shaky pleas, well, it was probably just the salty air irritating his eyes.

She leaned over her partner resting a hand on his cheek. "Come one, Nathan. You can't do this to me. Please, you can't do this. Come on, come on."

Duke was confident enough in his manhood to later admit he yelped and jumped back about three feet as Nathan Wuornos suddenly jerked and gasped his way back to life as Audrey fell backwards in complete shock.

"Holy crap," Duke muttered to himself as he watched Nathan roll to his side, coughing.

Audrey was there an instant later encouraging Nathan to breathe. Just breathe. Shaking off his surprise he grabbed the heavy blankets he had gathered along with the rest of his meager medical supplies and started wrapping the now violently shivering cop in them.

"Mmf…ine."

"No you're not fine, Nathan," Audrey admonished her partner as she gave Duke a grateful smile. "Stop fighting us."

Duke was surprised at how Nathan instantly stopped struggling against their efforts to wrap him up. Instead he just stared at Audrey with a befuddled expression, completely unaware of the tremors racking his body.

"Good thing you can't feel anything," Duke commented, earning a slight frown from his usual nemesis.

"Whu-why?"

"Cause you'd be whining about freezing you ass off like the time we went swimming during a snow storm."

"Pol…bear," Nathan coughed and tried again. "And it was…you…who whined the whole…whole time."

"Okay, as much as I want to hear that story later, now is not the time," Audrey interrupted before Duke could sputter out his objections to Nathan's version of events. She turned Nathan's head back to her, his eyes still a bit glassy and unfocused, but a strange smile flitting across his face.

"How're you doing? Do you remember what happened?"

Duke watched with some fascination as he could see Nathan think for a long moment, odd smile still in place, and lick his lips before answering slowly. "Hostage. Tied up. Water. Night?"

"Okay, good enough for now," Audrey assured Nathan. "But we're going to have to have a little chat about getting into investigations and not telling your partner."

Duke thought he saw Nathan say "Pot, meet Kettle" but he wasn't sure as a Coast Guard ship chose that moment to announce their presence. He was left to his own devices allowing his ship to be boarded but he didn't mind too much at the sight of Audrey actually smiling at her partner is obvious relief as she lightly scrubbed his head with the edge of the blanket in a vague attempt to dry his hair.

Soon enough Nathan had been loaded on a gurney and picked up by a coast guard helicopter for evac to the hospital. Duke was now alone with Audrey on his ship headed back to port. Neither spoke for a long time, just taking in the events of the day.

"He was dead," Audrey said quietly.

Duke was startled out of his own thoughts at her voice. "What?"

"Nathan. He was dead."

"Well you brought him back. I didn't think the CPR would work but I'm glad it did," Duke replied. He was still processing what had happened and it seemed safer to stick the most logical, however improbable, answer.

She shook her head, looking far more shaken now than at any point since the hostage situation began. "It shouldn't have worked, Duke. He was cold. So very cold."

"Maybe hypothermia saved him? There are stories about that happening sometimes. Or maybe he just floated on his back most of the time."

He wasn't surprised when she folded her arms and promptly put words to the very thoughts he was having. "He was out there for seven hours. And we found him face down."

He merely nodded at her words. What could he say? By all rights Nathan Wuornos should be dead at this very moment. Duke has seen a lot of strange things in his life, especially at sea. But seeing a drowned, half-frozen man come back from the dead? Well, that was just down right in the category of biblically epic. Or maybe it was just another day in Haven, Maine. His home town had a way of making the miraculous seem down right mundane at times.

"You saved him," he finally said with a small smile. "I'm sure I'll live to regret it later and I'll probably want to toss him overboard myself someday but thank you."

"I don't think I did anything."

"Well, I'm thanking you anyway. I don't think Haven has any other cops that could keep me on my toes." Duke chuckled softly.

"You are a strange man, Duke Crocker."

Duke merely shrugged and made a minor course correction.

Fin.


End file.
